1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal that uses music delivery service and an image display method for displaying an image related to the delivered music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Opportunities for listening to music via the Internet using a site for streaming delivery of music are growing. There are a large number of Internet radio sites that deliver music programs in real time using the Internet protocol. When a connection is made to a site and a channel is selected, a stream of music is delivered to a personal computer so that the music can be played back and listened to in real time.
Patent document No. 1 discloses a game device capable of playing back music.
[patent document No. 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999
In the related-art music delivery service such as Internet radio, a variety of software for receiving and playing back delivered music is supplied. The software is primarily intended for playback of music delivered in real time and is not necessarily provided with an attractive interface. Generally, software currently available is not provided with a user interface for searching for music delivered in the past or listening to a sample.